Hermione's Child
by girlychick123
Summary: Hermione is pregnant and she doesn't know what to do and now she doesn't even have the support from her best friends what is she to do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hermione's First Reveal

Harry was at his Aunt and Uncle's house awaiting the arrival of his owl Hedwig so he could hear from his best friends Ron and Hermione. When Hedwig arrived Harry was happy to see that there was letter from his best friend Ron. The letter read" Harry you need to get to The Burrow as soon as possible it is an emergency. I don't care if you have to sneak out of your house just do it it is really impotrant that you get here." A few hours later Harry just finished packing to go to the when he realized he couldn't find his broomstick. He looked everywhere when he finally found it under his bed. So he got everything and took off for The Burrow it was a very critical ride and he had never went to The Burrow by himself before. When he finally arrived at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley stood out side and told Harry the Ron and Hermione were upstairs.

Harry walked into Ron's room and saw Hermione laying on his bed and Ron said " Harry, Hermione is here to tell you something very important that is a very scary situation going on." Ron turned to hermione and said " Go on Hermione tell him." Harry was quite confused and he said" Hermione tell me what?" She wouldn't answer so Harry screamed at her" HERMIONE WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TELL ME?" She got up she was very shaky and she said with tears streaming down her face, "Harry I'm...I'm..." she mumbled. " Your what Hermione. TELL ME PLEASE?" He demanded. " I'm pregnant!" Hermione screamed. Harry was speechless he couldn't believe it he couldn't tell if he was happy, mad, or scared. Hermione cried" Harry please talk to me I'm sorry just please forgive me just please please talk to me." Harry was shocked and finally he said " I don't know what to say I don't know whether to be happy, mad, or scared."

Hermione just looked at him and said " You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but I can tell you I don't know who the father is." Harry got very mad and starte yelling and said" HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS?" Hermione was crying hysterically now " I just don't know OK" was all she could say so they all just stood there speechless for several moments. When finally Ron broke the silence and said" I will just let you two sort everything out." With that he left the room and went downstairs. Harry finally said" I don't know if I can even talk to you anymore how long have you known." Hermione said calmly " A few months now and my due date is November 23." Harry got mad and said" DID YOU TELL RON BEFORE ME AND HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT AND YOUR AGE YOUR ONLY 19 HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione juust stared at him and couldn't say anything she had never seen him so mad before and she knew that what she did was wrong.

Several more moments passed and still no one spoke. Harry finally said" I can't talk to you anymore I don't think I can be friends with someone who gets pregnant right as her life starts well know what goodbye!" Hermione started screaming as Harry was about to leave" Harry don't go I know what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't have got pregnantat 19 but it happened I can't make it go back I'm sorry please talk to me." Harry looked at her said one last thing which was" Goodbye let me know when you find out who the father is." With that Harry left and left Hermione there to cry. Hermione kept screaming" HARRY DON'T GO I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I'M SORRY PLEASE OH PLEASE COME BACK I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Hermione didn't hear Harry respond or anything and she saw Harry and Ron go outside to play one on one Quiditch. Hermione kept screaming for Harry to come back but he never talked to her again for the rest of the time he was there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me I know this isn't the best fanfic ever but it is my first one ever well here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: Figuring Out A Name For The Baby

Hermione was still hurt from Harry but she knew that was probally gonna be his reaction Hermione was sitting at the doctors office awaiting the results on whether it was a boy or a girl. She was getting very anxious that she just had to call someone so she called Harry. (ring ring ring ring) "Hello," a familiar voice said. Hermione was so happy to hear his voice that she couldn't speak. "Hello?" Harry said again. "Look if your not gonna talk then I'm hanging up." Harry said with no patience. Right as he was about to hang up Hermione said" Harry wait," Harry abviously annoyed said" What do you want?" He said it quite mean too. " Look Harry I'm at the doctors waiting for the results on whether the baby is a boy or a girl and I needed a friend to talk to." Harry didn't say anything for a while then said " Why don't you call Ron instead." With that he hung up the phone.

Hermione finally got the results baack saying that she was gonna have a little girl now the only thing left to do was to call Ron. (ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring) There was no answer so Hermione tried again. (ring ring ring ring ring ring) Still no answer so she tried one last time. ( ring ring ring) "Hello," a muffled voice answered. " Ron?" Hermione asked with caution. " This is him." The muffled voice said. "This doesn't sound like Ron!" Hermione said now worried. " Hermione it is me, I just have a cold." Ron said impatiently. "Ok well I wanted to tell you my results. I am having a little girl" Hermione said really excited. " That's cool ok well I have to go bye." Ron said then hung up. Hermione was all confused now none of her friends would talk to her. She felt so alone in this world so she decided to come up with names for her child. She needed help coming up with a name so she decided to call Ginny.

So Hermione started to call Ginny (ring ring) "Hello," said Ginny. " Hi Ginny, it is Hermione." Hermione said with excitement. "Oh hey!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Hey I was wondering, if you wanted to help me think of names for my baby girl?" Hermione said. " Um sorry Hermione I would love to but I can't because I have to go help mum clean the house." Ginny said. "Oh ok." Hermione said disappointed. So then she thought of a lot of names for the baby. The names she came up with were Stacey, Brittany, Tiffany, Jackeline, Cassie, Cassandra, Marrisa, Alyssa, Mikayla, and Rochelle. She did eenie meenie miny mo and she even closed her eyes and picked one. Then she just decided which one was the prettiest name. So she decided to name her Brittany.

So she called up every single one of her friends and told them that her baby's name was going to be Brittany everyone thought that was the best name ever. Then a problem accured, one of her friends already decided to name her little girl Brittany so they kept trying to figure out who should get to name their child Brittany. So they got help from their friends and they all said Hermione should have the name Brittany. So then her friend didn't know what to name her little girl. Hermione suggested the name Mikayla and she thought that was a perfect name. So it was decided Hermione's baby was going to be named Brittany and Hermione's friend's baby's name is going to be Mikayla. Then all she needed to know is who the father is.

Hermione is months away from having her baby and she is very scared. The worst part is she doesn't know who the father is. She is sooooo scared and Harry still won't talk to her. Hermione doesn't know what to do. She needs friends support but she has no friend support. Then days before the due date she found out who the father is.

To be continued

Thank you to the two people who left reviews and thank you to the 2 people who put this story on their alert list and the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Also, I would like to give you a hint that the father is going to be someone you probally never thought of. 


End file.
